Feliz año, Makoto
by PerlhaHale
Summary: Talvez lo que sentía por Sousuke no era amor, quizá estaba demasiado borracho o simplemente le tenía ganas. Independientemente de eso, el corazón de Makoto no volvería a dudar. SOUMAKO. AU.


**Hola! Feliz año 2015! Wujuwujuwuju ^^ *saca las cervezas y una botarga de Iwatobi-chan con la que baila cumbias* espero de todo corazón que se la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia y sus seres queridos, les deseo un año lleno de salud y bendiciones y esas cosas :)**

**Ya sé, debí actualizar todo lo que tengo pendiente en especial el RinHaru que al fin publique y cuya segunda parte esta en proceso de edición, pero pronto lo haré. Lo prometo. Pero esta historia la tenía atascada en la cabeza y ahora aquí esta.**

**Empezando el año con un SouMako que ya les debía y esperando que este año KyoAni escuche el llamado del pueblo y nos de lo que no solo queremos, sino nos merecemos. Bueno, para dejar mi carrera politica defensora del SouMako de lado, les hablare de este sencillo one-shot que es muy importante para mi. Me vi muy reflejada al escribir estas lineas y en el papel dr Makoto. Estas son ideas que me pasan por la mente muy seguido. Siento si es algo confuso, si es aburrido, si lo odian o algo relacionado pero me gusto el resultado y ahí se queda (excepto por la editadita que le dare por los fallos en la ortografía -comas, puntos, etc.-). Se agradecen los comentarios, ya lo saben.**

**Disfrutenlo, saludos ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Free! y sus sensuales personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para volverlos más gays de lo que son.<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz año, Makoto.<strong>

_Por: PerlhaHale._

* * *

><p>Faltaban cuatro horas para que dieran las doce y Makoto caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.<p>

Era 31 de Diciembre y todas las familias estaban reunidas en sus hogares celebrando la llegada de un nuevo año. La familia de Makoto no era la excepción y todos se habían juntado para compartir el momento en una deliciosa cena que había preparado la señora Tachibana.

Pero él estaba a kilometros de distancia, en otra ciudad, otro país; otro continente. Lejos de su familia y pasando día tan especial en la soledad que las frías calles de Manhattan le brindaban.

Era el segundo año que pasaba, desde que dejó el pintoresco pueblo de Iwatobi para trasladarse a aquella gran urbe por motivo de sus estudios. Le habían dado una beca para estudiar medicina en el extranjero y, aunque al principio se mostro renuente a dejar a su familia y amigos, no tardó mucho en aceptar.

Una oportunidad única; no _debía _dejarla ir.

Vivía en un pequeño departamento cerca de la universidad. No era la gran cosa pero podía pagarla y así podía llegar al campus a pie; no iba a admitirlo pero se perdía en esa enorme ciudad con una facilidad humillante. De haber elegido un lugar más lejos, terminaría en la frontera a México antes de que se diera cuenta. Estaba cómodo con eso, de todas formas.

Ya se había acostumbrado al lugar (digo, despues de dos años y aún perderte al salir al mandado sería un caso extremo), podía identificar lugares importantes y avenidas que tomaba como punto clave para no extraviarse. El idioma tampoco era problema como cuando había llegado que, sí bien tomó clases de inglés avanzadas antes de dejar Japon, aún se le escapaban algunas palabras y su pronunciación era pésima. Makoto culpaba a su acento, pero quien sabe.

Ahora hablaba el inglés con una fluidez que pondría celoso a Rin.

Como se supondría para alguien tan amable y sociable como Makoto, no fue mucho problema hacerse de amigos. Por ejemplo Steve, que había sido compañero suyo desde que llegó al país y fue el primero en hablarle. Y Thomas que, al igual que él, era estudiante de intercambio proveniente de Londres. Ellos conformaban su grupo más cercano de amigos pero en ocasiones el circulo se ampliaba y llegaban más personas; todos eran muy agradables con él y Makoto los apreciaba en demasía.

Claro que no se olvidaba de sus amigos de Iwatobi. Sus _mejores _amigos.

Aún mantenía comunicación con Haru (todos los días, de hecho) y él le contaba como iban las cosas en Tokyo con sus entrenamientos y sus futuras competencias. Igual el peliazul no decía mucho, inexpresivo incluso a distancia, pero Makoto agradecía su silencioso apoyo.

Con Rei que había comenzado la universidad este verano, estudiando ingeniería aeronáutica, se comunicaba por videollamadas una vez por semana; ambos terriblemente ocupados con los estudios para frecuentarse como quisieran. Y en cuanto a Nagisa, el rubio chico los sorprendió a todos al enlistarse en la fuerza áerea nipona con la clara idea de convertirse en astronauta (que cuando lo dijo todos pensaban que estaba bromeando, de verdad) y al parecer le iba bien o eso decía en los mensajes que le llegaban al ojiverde a las 3 de la mañana, todos los días.

De Rin poco sabía, pues no mantenían comunicación continua salvo en ocasiones importantes. Todo lo que sabía del pelirojo y su vida en Australia era por medio de Haruka.

Era soprendente cúan lejos estaban todos ahora. Otros paises, otras ciudades; cuando parecía ser ayer que estaban juntos disfrutando de una agradable tarde en Iwatobi.

Así como era sorprendente que, con tan maravillosos amigos y tan perfecta familia, Makoto estuviera solo aquella noche; vagando sin rumbo, siguiendo el camino que las luces de los pocos locales abiertos regalaban al oscuro paisaje.

El problema no era que el chico no pudiese pasar aquel día en su hogar, en su pueblo natal con sus seres queridos. Estaba de vacaciones por temporada invernal, solo bastaba con tomar un avión y reunirse con su familia como el año pasado.

Siendo así de fácil, no se pudo explicar a sí mismo la razón por la que le dijo a su madre que no podía viajar a casa ese año inventando una excusa tonta. Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que le haya creído.

Incluso cuando Haru le llamó, un par de días antes, para confirmar la noticia que seguramente su madre le había informado. Trato de excusarse de su mejor amigo tambien, pero aunque siempre parecía indiferente, este le conocía muy bien.

-¿Estás seguro que todo va bien por allá?-le preguntó Nanase, casi al termino de la conversación.

Makoto agradeció que fuera solo una llamada telefónica, porque jamás podría haberle mentido a la cara.

-Todo bien. Tengo mucho que hacer, es cansado. Saludame a tus padres y a Rin cuando lo veas.- sí involucraba al _no-_novio de su amigo en la conversación, sabía que Haruka escaparía.

_Técnicas basicas de supervivencia._

-Lo haré, adiós Makoto.

-Adiós Haru.

Una parte de él, cree que nadie le cuestionó mucho su decisión porque no es del tipo de chico que acostumbra a mentir y mantenerse alejado; poner barreras. Siempre ha tenido a su familia y amigos como una prioridad en su vida, dejandose de lado incluso a sí mismo por el bienestar de ellos.

Así que si Makoto quería un espacio, ellos se lo darían.

Pero aún asi era difícil de entender, más para él que para nadie, ese repentino sentimiento que lo había azotado por aquellos días y que esa noche era tan abrumador que le dificultaba respirar.

Había salido del departamento en el momento en que el silencio se había vuelto asfixiante, aplastante, y sintió que una fuerza extraña le obligaba a salir a la calle a buscar algo de lo que no se sentía seguro.

Calles y avenidas abarrotadas de personas, incluso ese día. Residentes, turistas. Personas de todos lados del mundo, con un destino, recorriendo un sendero en específico.

Makoto no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero de haberlo sabido se habría sentido igual de perdido.

Vacío.

Sin un lugar al que pertenecer. Rodeado de personas pero sintiendose más solo que nunca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Tan lejos de casa, luchando por un sueño en el que no creía. Abandonando todo por un futuro que, en ratos, sentía que le habían impuesto.

El destino, Dios, la vida.

No estaba seguro, pero eso no cambiaba nada.

Fingiendo ser feliz, fingiendo encajar. Se sentía un completo extraño.

¿Quién era esa persona que se reflejaba en el vidrio de las tiendas y le regresaba una mirada? Asustada, rendida.

No se reconocía y no porque no fuera el mismo muchacho de siempre. Nada había cambiado, quizá ese era el problema. Todo evoluciona en la vida ¿por qué él no?

Ni siquiera sabía que quería cambiar pero ¿en quién, en qué? Le asustaba ser diferente, le asustaba ser igual.

Y le asustaba no tener nada en lo que apoyarse, nadie que lo guié. Le asustaba ese sentimiento que crecía en él y lo atormentaba.

Le aterraba la idea de estarse ahogando y no ser salvado.

Makoto siempre ha sido un chico muy dependiente. Sus padres, luego Haru, ahora nada. Necesitaba siempre un ancla de la que sostenerse, un farol que le iluminara el camino a tierra firme. Sentir cariño y sentir apoyo.

Lo tenía, ¿por qué no era suficiente?.

No le gustaba esa dependencia y despues de Haru, supo que tenía que despegarse. Luchar solo, por su lado. Alcanzar la independencia que jamás había buscado y aprender a vivir con ello.

Nadie es indispensable, Makoto tenía que aprender eso.

Y lo había superado. Todos esos sentimientos negativos. Todas las cosas que lo atormentaban, se habían marchado hace un largo tiempo.

O eso creía, pues hoy se le encajaban al cuerpo como filosos colmillos que succionaban cada partícula de su ser.

Estaba desesperado, estaba solo, estaba confundido.

Sus pensamientos se revolvían unos con otros, se cruzaban, se contradecían. Lo bueno se volvía malo. Lo malo parecía correcto. Ideas sueltas, incompletas. Cosas que jamás imaginó, pasarían por su mente, estaban ahí.

Necesitaba más aire. Necesitaba correr. Necesitaba huir.

Makoto quería encerrarse en una burbuja y alejar los problemas. Asegurarse que todo estaba bien, como cada día y seguir con una sonrisa cada vez más falsa. Autoconvencerse.

¿De qué?

Sus pasos entre el frío viento invernal de la ciudad, pronto le dirigieron a la zona menos transitada de la misma. Bares, antros. Lugares a los que comúnmente no frecuentaría pero que ahí estaba.

No era peligroso, ni aterrador. Era _diferente_.

Makoto buscaba algo diferente.

Alentado por el clima helado, que se le estaba metiendo a los huesos, entró al primer bar o lo que sea que encontró en la vereda.

En efecto, era un bar. Pequeño, modesto, con mesas y sillas distribuidas por el reducido espacio. Luces de néon, que le daban un toque retro y amenizaban el ambiente junto a la musica; algo de rock en inglés que no pudo identificar. Una barra al fondo, donde un joven barman atendía a los clientes y platicaba animadamente con ellos mientras una pantalla con lo que parecía ser el conteo de año nuevo, se transmitía en la esquina.

El lugar no estaba tan vacío como se había supuesto por la fecha del día (no estaba _nada _vacío, a decir verdad) y se acercó algo cabizbajo a la barra.

El animado y alegre barman le saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido! ¿deseas algo de beber?- los ojos verdes de Tachibana miraron de reojo al joven para despues formar una pequeña sonrisa de simpatía.

-Hola, umm.. una cerveza.

Makoto no era amante del alcohol, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Podría ayudarle a ahogar sus pensamientos por esta noche.

-Sale una cerveza.-le dejó una botella frente a él en la barra y le lanzó una mirada.- No te había visto por aquí antes. Es bueno ver una cara nueva.

-No vengo seguido por estos rumbos.-contestó despues de dar un trago a su bebida- pero hoy, algo me trajo hasta aquí.

-Como a todos-asintió en entendimiento- pero ¿qué te trajo a este desafortunado bar en lugar de estar celebarando con tu familia ahí afuera?

Tachibana se removió incómodo en su asiento, sin saber realmente que contestar.

-Momo dejalo en paz.

Una voz grave proveniente del asiento a su lado llamó su atención y la de el chico, Momo.

Sus esmeraldas se encontraron con unos afilados y misteriosos ojos azul verdoso, que lo miraban con frio interés.

-¡No estoy haciendo nada!-se quejó con un puchero, cuál niño.-Ademas sabes que me encanta escuchar nuevas historias. Cosas del oficio.

El atractivo pelinegro a su lado iba a réplicar pero Makoto (fiel hasta el final a su personalidad bonachona) decidió intervenir.

-Esta bien-dió lo que podía ser la mejor sonrisa relajada que le saldría en ese momento y con su estado anímico actual-No me molesta. Y no tengo un lugar al que ir, en realidad.

El hombre rió. Una risa grave y profunda, divertida pero amarga, que lo cautivó.

-Como todos aquí.

Momo recuperó su atención al estirarse sobre la barra para palmearle el hombro.

-Llegaste al lugar indicado, amigo.

Pronto, el que se presentó como Momotarou Mikoshiba, le contó que ese bar (del que su padre era dueño y él ayudaba gustoso) se llenaba año con año de personas como él, que no tenían a dondé ir. Y que, si lo tenían, estaba muy lejos de ellos.

-Todo aquel que se siente perdido, solitario y deprimido viene aquí. Ya sea en un día cualquiera, ya sea en una fecha especial, una noche única.

La mayoría de los clientes que ahora se encontraban, parecían conocerse. Todos compartiendo una historia desafortunada y todos unidos por un lazo transparente que parecía envolver a aquel que pusiera un pie dentro del bar.

-Soy Makoto Tachibana-se cohibió un poco al estarse presentando frente a un montón de rezagados borrachos desconocidos y no pudo evitar compararlo con alguna terapia grupal de algún centro de adicciones.- estoy de intercambio, vengo desde Japon y mi familia se encuentra lejos. De hecho, ya es año nuevo allá desde hace horas.-sonrió con amargura.

Antes de que se explayara en contar su historia (como había dicho Momotarou, y aún no estaba muy seguro sobre contarla o no) el mismo pelinegro de hace un rato, le interrumpió.

-Para no hacerla más larga, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

Sus ojos se clavaron en las varoniles y duras facciones del joven, en sus ojos que no parecían juzgarlo ni darle consuelo: lo alentaban.

_'Diló. Dejalo salir, Makoto_' le decían aquellos cristales aguamarina sin palabras.

Una inexplicable confianza lo envolvió.

-No sé donde estoy.

Eso fue todo. Qué si alguien lo entendió como que era un idiota que realmente se perdió en la ciudad, no importaba. Lo había dicho.

Un peso del que no era consciente, se esfumó de sus hombros.

Algunos parecieron entender a lo que se refería con esa simple frase y se acercarón a él, asegurarle que todos pasaban o pasaron por algo similar e invitarlo a unirse a la fiesta que ellos armarían en el bar.

Como la familia que eran.

Y Makoto ahora era parte de la familia tambien. Un sentimiento cálido se expandió en su pecho ante tal acogedor recibimiento; convirtiendo el amargo dolor que le aplastaba el pecho en un liquído agridulce que se metía por sus venas.

Un sentido de pertenecia se apoderó de él.

¿Era aquí donde debía estar?

Platicó con Momo unos minutos más y con algunos de los chicos que estaban ahí. Bebió, cerveza tras cerveza. No olvidando que fue el fuego ardiente detrás de su cabeza lo que lo llevo hasta donde estaba.

Seguía ahí. Aunque ya no se sentía igual; ora por la compañía, ora por la cerveza que empezaba a nublarlo.

No supo que fue y no se lo preguntó ni siquiera cuando se asomó por la ventana del lugar en busca de aire fresco, y un hombre pelinegro cerró la ventana frente a sus naricez, sobresaltándolo.

-Te dará una pulmonía.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de quedarse de pie a su lado, mirando atraves del vidrio la espesa negrura de la noche.

El castaño no lo miró, pero supo que seguí ahí.

-Entiendo lo que sientes.

Eso llamó su atención y volteó su mirada a su interlocutor con curiosidad. Este no despego la vista de la solitaria avenida, pero siguió hablando.

-Yo me sentía igual cuando llegué aquí. Tambien soy de Japon.-no debía aclarlo, para Makoto era obvio- pero no es algo que dependa del lugar. Aquí, allá, en Alemania, de visita a España, una isla del caribe; el sentimiento sigue ahí. Somos nosotros.

Tachibana lo escuchó, cada palabra resonandó en su confundida mente y grabandose. Dandole la razón dentro de su cabeza pues decirlo en voz alta era relamente innecesario.

-¿Qué hago?- cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, no supo si iban dirigidas para su acompañante o para sí mismo.

-Para encontrarte a ti mismo, primero tienes que saber donde buscarte.

Makoto frunció el ceño, más confundido.

El otro pareció darse cuenta porque bufó exasperado, aún así no dijo nada más.

-Gracias.-murmuró despues de un rato de silencio-Soy Makoto.

-Lose.

-¿Uh?

-Lo dijiste frente a todos-aclaró ante su confusión.- Sousuke.

El ojiverde al fin miró a su acompañante y se dió el tiempo de observarlo detenidamente.

Su cabello azabache, desordenado. Sus ojos azules-verdosos de largas pestañas, sus facciones rudas y varoniles. Se distrajo un momento en sus labios, rosados y tentadores; se veían tan suaves que Makoto se preguntó el por qué se estaba fijando en eso.

Su mirada pasó por el pequeño arete en su oreja izquierda, siguió su recorrido hacía su cuello y llegó a sus anchos hombros, sus trabajados musculos que se ceñían deliciosamente a la chaqueta de cuero negra que portaba. Y no podía ver su espalda, pero podría asegurar que era digna de un monumento.

Creánle, que Makoto _sabe _de espaldas.

No quisó bajar más la mirada, pero de seguro sus ojos se estaban devorando cada centimetro de Sousuke porque éste, aún sin mirarlo, no tardo en reaccionar.

-Tambien se puede tocar, sabes- ahora sí, los ojos del joven se despegaron de la ventana para dirigirle una insinuante mirada juguetona que lo puso a temblar y no de frío.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, avergonzado de verse descubierto y provocando que la sonrisa de Sousuke se ensanchara.

Era extraño. Sousuke era un total extraño, un desconcido chico malo que conoció en un bar la noche de año nuevo, pero algo en él le inspiraba confianza.

Era una energía que lo envolvía, que lo atontaba mas que el alcohol. Lo atrapaba con esa aura salvaje, atrevída. Como si pudiese comerse al mundo y Makoto desease ser comido.

Sentía una especie de entendimiento especial con él y lo siguió sintiendo mientras conversaban a base de cervezas y malos recuerdos.

Sentía que se ahogaba y por alguna razón, no deseaba ser salvado. Sentía que se olvidaba de todo y de todos, pero no solo quedaban ellos, los problemas seguían ahí. Era algo electrizante que subía por su garganta y salía en forma de risas divertidas, sinceras, entusiasmadas.

Algo apasionante debía haber en todo esto, pensó mientras bailaba al son de la música con un montón de extraños y sus caderas se pegaban a las de Yamazaki con cada movimiento. Mientras extendía sus brazos al aire y sentía que podía tocar las estrellas con sus propias manos aunque estuviese bajo techo.

Hipnotizante, adictivo, atrayente. Dos imanes, opuestos pero similares.

Makoto no buscaba una salida, no quería huir, no quería escapar.

Quería quedarse ahí.

Ahí en los brazos de Sousuke que lo atraía más hacía sí y lo estrechaba, subían y bajaban. De un lado al otro y la música no dejaba de sonar; relajándolo y susurrandole al oído al igual que lo hacía Yamazaki.

_Disfruta_.

Y mientras cantaba canciones de Black Sabbath a todo pulmón, sentado en la barra con una mano en la botella y la otra en la cadena en el cuello de Sousuke que lo veía divertido, supó que talvez era el destino o la vida o Dios o todo junto; lo que hizo que se sintiera de la mierda ese día y el anterior, para que todo terminara en ese momento.

En él acercando a Sousuke de una forma demasiado atrevída para no asegurar que ha tomado de más, con música que él no acostumbra escuchar siendo coreada de fondo y la cuenta regresiva iniciando en el televisor.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6,...

Y se unió, y contó juntó a todos, sus nuevos amigos. Cada número más cerca de Sousuke, cada segundo más cerca de algo que desconocía y que, por primera vez, no estaba asustado de conocer.

5, 4, 3,...

Pensó en todo: lo que había hecho este año, cada acción, cada palabra. La manera en la que cada cosa marcó su vida de alguna forma. Pensó en su familia, en Haru. Sus amigos, sus compañeros y quienes estaban rodeandolo en ese instante. Los que se fueron, los que llegaron. En lo que no hizo, lo que no dijo. Las cosas que haría de ahora en adelante. Con quien la haría.

Y como esa persona, la única que su mente invocó en ese instante, se acercaba y los numeros flotaban en el aire y sus alientos se entremezclaban.

2..

Pensó en todo pero no pensó en nada.

-¡Uno!-la distancia entre sus labios y los de Sousuke era practicamente inexistente, pues susurró el último número sobre sus labios.

Todos gritaron "_¡Feliz año nuevo!_" pero para Makoto Tachibana eso fue solo ruido de fondo porque él y Sousuke se estaban besando.

Era suave, con calma. _Tenemos toda la noche, tenemos todo el año_. Un roce de labios que se transformó rapidamente. Yamazaki devoraba sus labios con una maestría casi indebida, labios celestiales que llevaron a Makoto a un cielo que hasta entonces nunca había visto.

El beso no perdía fuerza, la ganaba. Le robaba el alma, le robaba la vida. Mordió su labio inferior y juró que podría vivir el infierno sí Sousuke volvía a hacer ese delicioso sonido que arrancó de sus labios.

Lo acercó más y trato de fundirse con el chico hasta que no quedara nada. Era salvaje, era intenso, era erótico; y de un momento a otro todo había terminado.

Se separo a regañadientes porqué el quería más, pero Sousuke relamió sus labios llevandose todo el sabor de Makoto consigo y entonces no pudo ser menos perfecto.

Deseo avergonzarse por su desinhibido comportamiento pero supuso que eso estaría demasiado fuera de lugar, ademas al voltear su mirada un momento pudo ver que no era el unico en iniciar el año con un apasionado beso; empezando por Momo que parecía estar pegado a los labios de un chico, cuyo nombre le parece que era Nitori.

Que manera tan más fantástica de iniciar el año.

Abrazaron a todos, se felicitaron y rieron y bebieron; tambien cantaron. Era un nuevo año, una nueva oportunidad. Podían hacer lo que quisieran, ser quienes quisieran.

Podían soñar que este año sería diferente y talvez lo sería.

Tambien podían besarse con un desconocido. Besarlo una y otra vez. Y eso hizo, porque la idea de besar a Sousuke era algo a lo que ni siquiera se intentaba resistir.

Entonces Makoto lo supo.

-Sousuke-le llamó y sonrió al tener su atención.-Quiero ser libre.

Una hermosa sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Yamazaki y se acercó al oído de Makoto para susurrar con su voz hipnotizante, que lleno el corazon del castaño de una esperanza aplastadora. Desvaneciendo así cualquier rastro del desagradable sentimiento de horas atras.

-Pues seamos libres.

Nunca se dió cuenta que era lo que deseaba, hasta ahora. Las cadenas que lo ataban habían desaparecido y había llegado el momento de volar. Ir lejos.

Hacerlo todo, no hacer nada.

Ser libre para vivir su vida como quisiera.

Siendo un educado niño bueno que se convirtió en medico o siendo un indecente besador de extraños en bares de dudosa procedencia, no importaba.

Era libre.

Y no estaba ya perdido, pues sabía donde acudir a encontrarse. No sabía a donde pertenecía, pero podía pertenecer a todas partes. No se sentía más solo porque la libertad lo acompañaba y no se iría nunca más.

Esa noche comenzó un nuevo año, los fuegos artificiales alumbraban el cielo nocturno de Manhattan y Sousuke y Makoto salían en la motocicleta del primero a donde el viento los llevase.

Talvez lo que sentía por Sousuke no era amor, quizá estaba demasiado borracho o simplemente le tenía ganas.

Independientemente de eso, el corazón de Makoto no volvería a dudar.

Pudo escuchar la voz de Sousuke, suave y serena confundiendose con la brisa, camuflageándose con el motor; llenandole el alma.

-Feliz año, Makoto.


End file.
